Memories
by Naekki
Summary: Il dépose un bouquet de fleurs sur sa tombe. Son esprit est assailli par les souvenirs. Il y a un an maintenant, elle a perdu la vie. OS Birthday. Avatar de Miekow-chan. :3


Petit OS AkaiAkemi sous forme de flash souvenir. C'est très différent, rapide, et spécial mais c'est voulu.

Je vous retrouve en bas de la page pour ce que j'ai à dire... :3

* * *

 **Memories**

* * *

Zéro.

Il se met à genoux, déposant un joli bouquet de roses. Ces pétales aussi rouge vif que le sang qui a été versé ce jour-là. Il sourit, inévitablement, face au nom qui était inscrit sur son épitaphe. Et cette citation qui lui ressemblait bien.

Akai ferme les yeux. Sa voix pouvait encore lui parvenir, le berçant dans une sensation très agréable, pourtant agenouillée sur sa tombe un jour de pluie. Son pantalon est humide, tâché, mais le confort de sa position lui rappelle un nuage.

Un an qu'elle l'avait laissé. Mais contrairement à lui, Akemi était réellement parmi les nuages.

* * *

Un mois.

Il avait accepté de sortir avec elle. Était-ce vraiment pour infiltrer l'Organisation ? Ce doux visage qui rayonnait chaque jour en sa présence, cet air mignon et ces joues rosées lorsqu'il lui rendait un délicat sourire, n'avaient-ils pas fait craquer l'agent du FBI ?

– Ohé, Akemi.

Elle venait de lui saisir le bras, s'accrochant à lui comme une ventouse.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

* * *

Ce n'était plus le même.

Pourtant si renfermé, si difficile à atteindre, il était plus familial et ouvert d'esprit. Oh, elle se souvenait bien de ses premiers messages échangés avec elle le soir venu, commençant par une majuscule et finissant par un point comme la,règle le dictait.

Oh, elle se souvenait bien de cette manière de parler.

Et maintenant, il mettait des émojis. C'était une preuve, pour elle.

Dai : Oui. À demain.

Dai : :-)

– C'est un bon début... soupira Akemi, un sourcil levé.

* * *

Zéro.

Non, c'était le surnom de cet homme avec cette attitude si étrange. Il l'avait suivi avec Scotch pour une mission, dans une gare. Son sac à dos ne contenait pas qu'une guitare, comme Masumi l'avait pu remarqué pour son si jeune âge.

Un fusil de précision. Un sniper.

– Fais-moi plaisir, Rye. T'es un pro dans ce domaine y paraît, alors vise-bien, cracha Amuro avec froideur. Que je n'ai pas à te sauver la mise.

Leur ami neutre à cette relation pourtant électrique attrapa les épaules de ses deux partenaires. Bras autour de leur cou, il sourit à pleines dents.

– Vous faites chier, mais j'vous adore~ !

* * *

Ses mains tenaient les siennes.

Un peu de chaleur s'en dégageait. Elles étaient douces, et ses doigts entremêlaient entre les siens. Son sourire lui faisait ce même effet, cette impression de sentir son cœur fondre.

Shûichi se pencha en avant, et à la grande surprise d'Akemi, l'embrassa en scellant définitivement leur amour par un baiser chaleureux. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes, sucrées, et fraiches.

Il se retira et étira un petit sourire moqueur.

– Oh. On dirait bien que je t'ai pris au dépourvu pour une fois. Victoire.

Elle ricana.

– Ne crois pas que je te laisserais gagner à ce petit jeu... mon trésor.

* * *

Akai leva les yeux au ciel.

Son message s'envoya. Et le destinataire, Akemi, rigola intérieurement.

Dai : Bonne nuit. 😘

– De très gros progrès.

* * *

Shiho Miyano.

Après deux froides rencontres, elle se contenta de tendre le bras avec un air effacé. Elle regardait sur le côté, tête relevée, un œil ouvert pour le surveiller. Lui serra sa main, de haut en bas, plutôt réjouie de l'apaisement dans cette relation.

– Si tu lui fais du mal... prévint Shiho, son regard devant tout d'un coup éclatant et menaçant. Je te détruis. Je fais de ta vie un enfer. Et je te tuerais. Compris ?

– Oui.

« Ola ola. » pensa Akemi, amusée.

* * *

Akai sentit son cœur se serrer.

Dos contre le mur du toit de l'hôpital, il sortit simplement son téléphone portable ébloui par la lumière de la lune. À clapet, d'un geste de la main, il pressa le bouton central pour lire le message envoyé par Akemi.

Le dernier avant qu'elle ne s'envole dans un ascenseur sans fin pour le paradis...

« Voudras-tu sortir avec moi comme un vrai petit-ami ? »

Ses yeux semblaient humides.

« PS - Si cela venait à mal tourner. Protège ma petite sœur pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

* * *

Il se relève, mains dans les poches.

Les gouttes de pluie dégoulinent le long de son visage. Akai abaisse sa casquette et racle sa gorge. Il prononce une phrase qu'Haibara, étonnée de le rencontrer ici, ne put comprendre.

Puis vint celle qu'elle aurait juré l'entendre dire.

– Je la protégerais même si je dois perdre la vie.

La petite scientifique ose enfin s'approcher.

Sa main se pose sur l'épaule de la chimiste qui pleure à chaudes larmes, tombant sur ses genoux au sol. Akai retire sa veste et la pose sur le dos de la princesse qu'il devait garder sous son aile, et guider pour l'avenir.

« Akemi Miyano. »

– Happy birthday. Akemi.

* * *

Court OS sur une mise en forme différente. C'était vraiment le but de faire des flashs « vignettes » en souvenirs. Je ne sais pas si je suis comprise.

...

Bon anniversaire à ce cher Eyto ! C'est pour toi. :3

J'espère qu'il t'aura plu. :x


End file.
